


Affogato?

by Miahxdaphne



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Phan AU, Phan Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miahxdaphne/pseuds/Miahxdaphne
Summary: Dan doesn't like coffee all that much, yet here he is ordering obscure hipster drinks to seem sophisticated for the cute blue-eyed stranger sitting across from him.





	Affogato?

Dan huffed as he flipped through a few more pages of his textbook with a soft sigh, he had been studying for the last hour. "Ready to order yet?" A slightly annoyed voice broke him from the mess of his notes, he looked up at the girl sheepishly. "If not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She added after a few seconds, clutching her notebook tightly- as if it was her only connection to reality. "Oh..um, I'll get a hot chocolate please...with whipped cream and caramel sauce?" He gave her a sheepish grin, Pushing his curls from his face. He just wanted her to leave, he was too busy to be a polite customer, he used his manners- that was more than enough. 

The girl huffed, muttering under her breath about him being a hipster as she walked off. Dan hadn't noticed though, he was too busy looking over at the stranger who had just walked in. His back was to Dan, but he was still more than intrigued. His obviously dyed hair contrasted with his pale skin almost perfectly. That wasn't the best part though, what really made Dan forget how to breathe? His eyes, even from across the room they were striking. Dan had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. "Holy shit.." He muttered to himself before looking away quickly when the stranger glanced over. He bit his lip harshly, trying to bury himself in his work until his drink was ready. 

By the time he left the cafe his cheeks were tingling (mainly from the sugar rush he was getting). He was determined to forget about the man, it's not like he'd ever see him again right?

\-----

It turns out that Dan was wrong, it wasn't just a one-time thing. He had worked out by now that the stranger went to the cafe every Wednesday and Sunday, just like Dan did. He found himself going a lot more now that he knew there was a chance he would see those beautiful eyes. It had been a long day for Dan, part of him didn't even want to go to the cafe- he just wanted to curl up in a ball and feed himself ice cream. Still, he soldiered on- taking his usual seat before looking around for the blue-eyed beauty. Much to his disappointment though, he didn't show up. It was a whole month before he appeared again, Dan had started to lose hope. Where had he disappeared to? was he okay? did he get married or something? So many thoughts had danced through his head over the last few weeks, none of which he had an answer for. It was ridiculous really, he was pinning over a guy who didn't even know him. They had never talked, sure they occasionally made eye contact, but that was normally because Dan would space out- forgetting that he was looking at the man. He was so interesting, Dan liked trying to figure him out. He came in all the time, yet he seemed to order something completely different each time. 

The type of coffee that they drink can say a lot about a person, it showed their tastes in a simple, easy to understand way. Dan personally was never a fan of coffee, he much preferred his hot chocolate- if he had to get coffee though, it was always a Mocha...the kiddie venison of all coffees. Dan had always been teased about his borderline juvenile choice of coffee, but Dan didn't care. He hummed softly as he looked out the window, his mind making up impossible scenarios of the blue-eyed man deciding to sit with him randomly. He scoffed, shaking his head before looking down at his worn out textbook. He sighed, closing it with a soft thud before rubbing his face tiredly. "Long day?" Dan jumped at the sudden voice, what was it with people just appearing beside him in this shop? He felt his breath hitch as his eyes met two everlasting pools of blue, it was him. "Oh...um I guess?" He shrugged sheepishly, biting his lip softly. The man smiled, his eyes crinkling adorably in the process. "is this seat taken?" He asked softly, sitting down across from Dan. 

He couldn't help but gawk at him, his eyes comically wide. "N-No, you're fine..." He answered quickly before cursing himself quietly. "Sorry..." He chuckled sheepishly. The guy smiled, shaking his head before taking Dan's hand gently, shaking it. "I'm Phil." He hummed, running a hand through his hair slowly. it took Dan a few moments to speak, his voice wavering again. "I'm Dan.." He answered softly. "it's nice to meet you." He spoke softly, trying his hardest to keep calm, although he was having a meltdown on the inside. "You too, Dan." He grinned, his face seeming to become brighter. Dan blushed a little, looking away sheepishly as the barista came over, asking what they wanted. Dan looked down at the menu frantically, wanting to impress the man in front of him. "I'll have the...a-affogato?" He frowned to himself, praying he had pronounced that right. He nodded, scribbling down their orders before stalking off. 

He bit his lip sheepishly as he looked back at Phil, hopefully, he was impressed by how classy and sophisticated Dan was. "So, you come here often?" He asked Phil, resting his chin in his palm casually. "Almost as often as you do." He replied with a chuckle, earning a very embarrassed chuckle from Dan. "O-Oh, right." He blushed, biting his lip softly. "So...It's pretty cold out today." He hummed, nodding towards the steadily falling snow. he still found himself staring at the man though, his eyes seemed to get brighter as he looked out the foggy window. "Yeah, it's even colder up north- they had a few blizzards and everyone got snowed in." He chuckled, brushing his fringe from his eyes. Dan sat back, smiling. "I figured you were northern, I love the accent." He chuckled, biting his lip softly as the barista came over again- setting Dan's Affogato down in front of him, followed by Phil's cappuccino. Dan looked down at the drink in confusion, frowning. This didn't look like a coffee, it looked like a dessert. The cup was filled with vanilla ice cream and topped with chocolate shavings. He bit his lip softly as the barista poured a single espresso shot around the ice cream. 

He forced a smile when Phil let out a soft chuckle, sipping his coffee slowly. "Hm, perfect." he grinned, waiting for Dan to try his. Dan chuckled nervously, trying to figure out how he was meant to drink this sundae on steroids. "Something tells me you're not a big coffee drinker." Phil laughed, his tongue peeking out through his teeth. Dan would pay to see that again. "I'm really not...I was just trying to impress you." He admitted with a crimson blush, looking away again. "You don't have to try- besides, every time I've seen you here, you've been drinking a giant cup of sugar." He snickered, gesturing for the barista to come over again. "I'll buy Dan's usual please...with extra marshmallows."He hummed, paying before Dan could even register what was happening. "Phil!" He pouted."You didn't have to do that." He smiled a little, running a hand through his hair slowly. "I wanted to, besides...I was hoping maybe I could get your number in return." He murmured sheepishly, which Dan thought was adorable. "Like you even needed to ask." He giggled softly, biting his lip.

He hummed, taking Phil"s hand gently before carefully writing his number on the inside of his wrist. "You know you could've just put it in my phone?" He chuckled, admiring Dan's messy writing. Dan shrugged, resting his chin in his palm slowly. "But it's cuter on your skin." He grinned, biting his lip softly as his hot chocolate was placed in front of his face. "thank you." He whispered, taking a sip slowly before smiling up at Phil. 

They stayed like that for at least two hours, talking about anything and everything- dan's studies long forgotten beside the melted affogato. "I should really get going." Dan mused, pouting slightly as he sat back in his seat. Phil nodded in agreement, biting his lip softly. "Do you think maybe I can walk you home?" He smiled. "I've noticed that you don't drive." Dan blushed a little before grinning and nodding. "I'd like that." He smiled, standing up with Phil before walking out with him. After a few minutes, dan sheepishly laced their fingers together, smiling up at Phil. "so..I'll call you." Phil spoke softly, smiling a little as Dan leaned up to kiss his cheek. " I'm looking forward to it." He grinned.

\-----

It had been four years to the day since they had met, Phil had messaged dan earlier that morning telling dan to come to the cafe for lunch.He fidgeted with his hair nervously as he checked with the barista that everything was ready for the fifth time. She just rolled her eyes and nodded, telling him to sit down again before serving some other customers. he checked his watch with a soft sigh, Dan was late- as usual. "Sorry, babe!" Dan gasped, running in completely out of breath. "I got distracted by some lady and her Shibe..."He blushed, kissing Phil's cheek before grinning as they sat down in the exact same booth they always had. "It's okay love." He chuckled softly before humming. "I already ordered your drink, it should be ready soon." He smiled, taking Dan's hand in his own as he watched the boy. Dan was so distracted by Phil that he didn't notice the drink being placed in front of him. "One cappuccino and one affogato, enjoy your drinks." The barista grinned before walking away quickly to grab a camera. 

Dan frowned a little as he looked at the drink. "Phil you shit...." He trailed off when he noticed the black and silver ring sitting on top of the ice cream carefully. He looked at Phil wide-eyed only to realize he was kneeling down beside him. "Daniel Howell, my wannabe hipster boyfriend- I love you so so much, these last few years have been the best years of my life...Will you marry me?" He asked softly, grinning up at the now crying dan. He nodded, tears streaming down his face. "yes...Yes!" He squeaked out, sniffling softly as Phil wiped the ring carefully before placing it on dan's finger slowly. Dan looked at the ring in awe before wrapping his arms around Phil tightly, hiding his face as the other people in the store cheered and clapped. "I love you so much," he whispered, looking at Phil with a wide grin before kissing him slowly. Phil smiled as he kissed back, pulling away after a while before holding Dan's hand gently. "I love you too." He whispered, smiling at the boy who had stolen his heart by pretending to know about obscure coffees.


End file.
